paintnetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Introduction of Ruby
Info Characters involved in this Episode Introduction to Ruby It seems we've come across our second player sleeping nicely on her red fairy themed bed. It doesn't take long for her to wake up. Lets get started. Her name was RUBY LAFEVRE She had just woken up from a nap. She had a fuckton of interests. She loved fairies. little women with wings and magic really made her day. She also loved gemstones. Pearls were her favorite type. She also likes flowers. Flowers smelled good. Astronomy was another one. She liked looking up at the stars. She liked Pegasus. Pegasus's were awesome to her. Ruby lived in a huge house. It was a mansion. She had so many rooms to herself. She had 20 bathrooms, 50 bedrooms and two swimming pools with 4 hot tubs. She had 10 Iphones. Her house also had 6 garages. The first thing our second play the piccolo. She's been practicing. She started to play it after 25 minutes she stopped. She didn't like the way she sounded. She still needs practice. She decided to put her piccolo in her drawer. A REQUEST from the game was to pee on her bed while throwing glitter around the room. Now Ruby wasn't gonna pee on her bed unless she could piss glitter like fairies she was however gonna throw glitter around the room. She got a bag of glitter. It was rainbow. It was a huge bag. She then opened it and ran around her room throwing glitter every where Ruby: YAYYYYYY! IT'S RAINING GLITTER! Ruby did this for a couple minutes suddenly she stopped. She just remembered something. It was Pearls birthday. Ruby got out her phone and logged on to www.Glitterchan.com where she messaged Pearl. Now it is currently 3.47 PM where Ruby lives. It's 9.48 where Pearl lives so yeah. Ruby: Happy birthday Pearl. :3:3:3:3:3:3 Ruby waited a couple of minutes. No response. Oh well she must be sleeping right ? She lives on the other side of the world. Ruby decided to go to her gemstone collection. She was looking at all those gemstones. They were in color order so red gemstones were grouped together,orange gemstones were grouped together and so on. Ruby loved it. Ruby then went into the next room. There were flowers. Ruby decided to water the flowers. Her stomach growled she wanted something to eat so she decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. She bumped into her mom. Her mom loved her to death. Mrs. LaFevre: *Kisses Ruby* Hello my little princess. What brings you to the kitchen ? Ruby: Mommy I'm hungry Mrs. LaFevre: Oh sweetie I'll take you to Burger Queen and I'll get you a Whopper, chicken fingers, a lemonade, a shake and a desert of some type. Her mom spoiled her though Ruby wasn't greedy Ruby: Thanks mommy but I'll just have a small snack. Maybe for dinner. Mrs. LaFevre: Alright. Let me know if you need anything honey. Ruby: I will. After that her mom left. Ruby got an apple and a juice box. Ruby then went on her transporter thing and transported to her room. There was a huge room with a huge bed and Pegasus plushies. Ruby had a pony collection. It was all the My Pretty Ponies. Most of them were Pegasus's. There were also anime figures. Ruby loved anime figures. She loved anime herself. She especially adored Magical girl anime. It was nice to see girls kicking ass in high heels and frilly skirts. Ruby also fairy wall paper. Like I said earlier she loves fairies. On that wallpaper were the My Magical kitty collection yes she loved that series. it was about cute kitties why wouldn't she love it. On Ruby's table were a collection of bombs. Yeah....don't ask. Ruby also had a star ceiling it reminded her of space since Ruby loves stars. Under your bed were magical unicorn themed wands. They were the shape of unicorn horns and shot magic out of the top. Ruby remembered that there was a girl who was obsessed with unicorns but she couldn't get her name. Oh, it's Amethyst (Which was wrong yes, Amethyst loved unicorns but not that much. The correct answer was Lapis but Ruby hasn't contacted Lapis. Ruby most likely doesn't know Lapis exist) Anyways Ruby spots two Pegasus's on the floor. Quickly Ruby magically made the two pegasus's kiss. Ruby squealed at the sight of it. Ruby: Mr. Mooney meet Mrs. Sparkles. Ruby then decides to clean her room. She puts all of her fairy and Pegasus plushies together. Ruby then decides to look out the window. It was peaceful in her neighborhood. Just rich white people doing their thing. Yeah we shouldn't say rich WHITE people it should be rich people in general because France isn't like America. Black and Asian people can be rich too. Ruby now decided to play the guitar. She sucked at it but she wanted to play it anyways. For five minutes she played...then she got bored. She decided to message Emerald Message sent at 5:48PM Ruby: Hey Emerald :D I'm bored! Talk to me :D :D Emerald: Sup Ruby. I'm bored too. Ruby: Have you wished Pearl a happy birthday yet ? Emerald: No. Who is that again ? Ruby: The first name that pops up when you login to this site. It's her birthday today. Emerald: Oh. OK. I'll do that. Ruby: I wished her a happy birthday but she hasn't answered yet Emerald: She must be sleeping. Maybe in her country it's night time Ruby: True. I hope she replies in the morning. Emerald: Hope so too. Well I got to go now. Ruby: Already ??? :( Emerald: Yeah it's dinner time. I have to go. Bye! I'll talk to you later. Ruby: Ok. Bye bye! Chat done 5:52 Ruby was still bored. She still has yet to talk to a couple people. She's only talked to three people. Topaz Jewelle. Ruby finds her sex stories interesting. They quickly grew a friendship. Emerald Jawhira. Ruby just got done talking to her. She actually talks to her the most. Sapphire Boseok. Ruby likes talking to Sapphire. She was kind. She still has yet to talk to these people Pearl Shinjukawa. Even though she messaged her earlier she still has yet to actually get to know her. Citrine Nyoko. She seemed interesting. It was cool she lived in an all female universe. Lapis Tamakawa. Amethyst Gemme. Oh well. Shall we introduce our third character ? Trivia Category:��UnicornPoop��